


It's Over, Isn't it

by Artisanthemage



Series: Based on SU songs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Steven Universe References, after the original son of han solo, hux's son is named Jacen, if you havent watch "mr.greg" please go watch, mention of hux x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Steven Universe episode "Mr. Greg"<br/>You and Kylo forced to come to terms with Hux's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over, Isn't it

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren dancing like Pearl is what the fandom needed without even knowing it.

He has become use to this scene now. You laid out completely spent from the day of work and time with your son—Hux’s son. It still hurts. The pain. The lost was still hurting him even after all these years. He had to look away from yours son soft face with light freckles on his cheeks. The boy is starting to look more like his father as time passes… The red hair, the blue eyes with a hint of green, the thin tall build and even the child’s voice. Oh god his voice… Kylo moved past the bed who you and Hux once shared what seems like centuries ago. He looked up for a moment before looking down at the nightstand with a bouquet of red flowers on it. He took off his helmet rest it next to the vase. His gloved hand picking a small flower from the vase as he walked to the bedrooms baloney. The cool wind brushed past him blowing some of hair into his face which made him have to lift a hand to his face and run it back. Hux used to yank it back away from Kylo’s face while saying, “You need a haircut.” The dark Jedi cracked a small smile at the memory but frowned. He leaned over the baloney looking down at the quiet garden.

 

_ I was fine with the men _

_ Who would come into her life now and again. _

_ I was fine 'cause I knew _

_ That they didn't really matter until you. _

 

He said into the night as the only sound now heard is his own. His grip tighten on the flower in his hand.

 

_ I was fine when you came _

_ And we fought like it was all some silly game _

_ Over her, who he'd choose. _

_ After all those years, I never thought I'd lose. _

 

Never had he expected you to catch Hux’s eye. A meek scientist trying to save lives rather than take them for the good of the Order but no he saw something in you. The Knight looked behind him with eyes filled with pain. Years, years Kylo has known Hux. He knew him both mind, body and soul! How could you just take him, captivate him in mere minutes?! Kylo muscles tighten before relaxing in sadness. Hux loved you and love Kylo as well. Both equal in his eyes.

 

_ It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? _

_ You won, and he chose you, and he loved you, and he's gone. _

_ It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? _

 

Kylo laid himself on the baloney’s ramp looking up that the sky at the clouds thinking of how he once held Hux’s heart in his hands and when you showed up and put Hux’s heart in your pocket. So easily without notice. Kylo had to grab the man’s heart with a fight and you just had to talk—Open your mouth with word fueled with passion.

 

_ War and glory, reinvention _

_ Power, freedom, her attention, _

_ Out in the darkside, my potential, _

_ Bold, precise, experimental, _

 

They destroyed the Republic together, overtaken the Resistance, defied Snoke. They created an Empire, ruled the galaxy as Emperor and hound. You were suppose to just a fling. A toy for Hux until he got bored and tossed you away as such. Not become his Empress, not the mother of his son—

 

_ Who am I now in this world without him? _

_ Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him? _

_ What does it matter, it's already done. _

_ Now I've got to be there for his son _ .

 

Oh kriff his son! The only possibly good thing about this whole ordeal. Kylo hated how the boy…. Jacen is his name. The name Kylo liked if he was given a son. Hux gave it his son to honor Kylo. It just added to the pain.

 

_ It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? _

_ You won, and he chose you, and he loved you, and he's gone. _

_ It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? _

 

The flower flew away the moment he tossed it in the air as tears streamed his face.

_ It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? _

 

“Kylo?” The soft voice of the child made the knight turn around to see Jacen looking at him with eyes of confusion and sadness. Kylo tensed quickly wiping his tears away before moving forward towards the boy, “Jacen—“ The creak of the bed pulled both their attention. You were awake and putting on a robe. “(Name)?” You didn’t look away when the Knight said your name nor stopped yourself from leaving the room, “This was a mistake.” Was the only words that passed your lips. “Sorry you had to be around me.” The door closed behind you. Kylo looked down in shame. He hadn’t meant for you to know his true feeling. To know how weak he was feeling. A sign pass his lips as Jacen called out for you.

“I shouldn’t have come along…..”

“No,” The looked at Kylo with determination, “This is exactly why I brought you here.”

* * *

 

Downstairs you sat down at the throne staring aimlessly at the door. Once there was two thrones. You sat beside Hux as an equal, as his Empress. Kylo stood by Hux’s side as his knight, his hound, his right hand. Now the dark Jedi stands by your side as you rule over his and your dead lover’s empire. You knew something was up with Kylo, you knew it had to be something dealing with Hux’s pasting but this was more than just Hux. You could hear it in his voice. It was the fact you were with him until the end. With Hux by his side like Kylo, that Hux loved you. You looked down at your bare feet. Hoping that this was something Kylo and your self could move pass was not going to happen anytime soon. Now you understood that more than ever.

“Mom!” You looked up and saw your son holding Kylo’s hand. You stood up as you and Kylo locked eyes and both looked away. You rubbed the back of your neck while Kylo just stood frozen staring at the marble flooring. Jacen glanced between the both of his love ones feeling the tension without the use of the Force. 

 

_ Why don’t you talk to each other? _

_ Why don’t you talk to each other? _

_ Just give it a try. _

_ Why don't you talk about what happened? _

 

Jacen saw how you both flinched at the suggestion. The idea of talking was something you both wanted to do but never knew how to. 

 

_ I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why. _

_ You might not believe it. _

_ You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do. _

_ You both love me and I love both of you.  _

 

You sighed, “Listen if I was you I’d hate me too.” 

“I don't hate you.” Kylo replied.

“But I knew how you felt about Hux and I stayed anyway.” You felt horrible for that as if you were some homewrecker. 

“That wasn't the problem.”

“Then what was?”

He explained, “He and I were liked a mirror together. We both want power for the same reason but you,” He looked at you, “He wanted an opposite.” He took a breath, “He fell in love with you.” 

“Well you know Hux….” 

 

_**“Hux always did what he wanted.”**_ You both said at the same time. Small smiled creep on both Kylo and yours face when your eyes met. 

 

_ I know you both need it. _

_ I know you both need it. _

_ Someone who knows what you're going through. _

_ You might not believe it.  _

 

You teared up and hugged the knight tightly. The contact surprised him but he didn’t pull or push you away instead he hugged back just as tightly. The embrace was what you needed from each other. The years of avoiding this moment crashing down of both of you and slowly fainting the pain away. You let Kylo bring you down to the floor as he cried silently on your shoulder. You rubbed his back gently resting your chin on his head. 

 

_ You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do. _

_ You both love me and I love both of you. _

_ You both love me and I love both of you. _


End file.
